undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Vivienne Enchante
"Allo boys' tonight i will be your server today, it's show time okay?" -Vivienne entertaining the customers in her pub Description Vivienne is an android wearing a lovely white dress, two golden heels, and soft fabulous her with an artificial rose with black petals on her top left of her hair. For a robot, she can feel, sense, and smell, others don't know why she have these things but she said it's one of her secrets though, strange enough, her breasts bounces while walking but the weirdest part is she doesn't have a soul, it makes some monsters curious if she's a living being or not. She has a wide aresenal of weapons, she may look innocent and beautiful but this woman has a lot of combat expertise. First, she has two lasers which are placed in her hands, Second, she has bombs inside her head and can shoot them using her eyes, Third, there are also random stuff inside her legs, for example she kicks and then a knife came out after getting kicked in the face, or the lower body part, Fourth, she can turn her arms into chainsaws, this is when she get real mad as she delivers relentless and violent attacks upon her foes, in addition she uses gunpowder on her chainsaws to craft some beautiful explosions, and finally the Fifth, she has a ton of champagne bottles (Max:20) inside her body (I swear this girl is a storage house) and she makes them float up above her then grabbing the last champagne on her stomach, when she releases the cork, all the champagne's corks releases then delivirng a beautiful firework projectiles effect which explodes on the enemy. History When war still rages between the Humans and Monsters, Gaster thought of working on a weapon so powerful that even the humans themselves would cower before this gruesome creature, Gaster called this Project OMEGA X, he was searching materials all around, creating body parts, upgrading weapons, adding some exquisite adjustments. A year later, Omega X was created to serve the Monsters but when Gaster turned it on, it unknowingly attacked him and his fellow scientists, it ravaged almost half the lifetime armor and weapons of the Monster Army until Gaster got a chance to deactivate it permanently, Omega X was thrown into a cave which leads to the Waterfalls, there Omega X was within deep in the depths of the Waterfalls. Many Many years later, it activated itself and came out of the depths, it didn't remember anything or who it was until it saw a name on a wall name "Vivienne", so it decided to call itself Vivienne, Vivienne Enchante. Vivienne was busy making her own feminine parts rather than her monstrous body, she used all the body parts in the Waterfalls dump and finally created the perfect body for her, she quickly replaced her monstrous and dangerous body to her own unique body, there she was ready to face what lies ahead in front of her. When she saw a poster about needing more Royal Guards, she joined and became an instructor, she was the best until one day she felt like this isn't what she wanted too, that this reminds her of her dark past so after some years when the 4th human fell, he resigned and build a pub near the Core where the future MTT resort will be, she was proud of her accomplishment of building her own pub and henceforth she named this "The Little Angel" or "Le Petit Angel" as she says Stats (Pacifist) HP:500 Attack:40 Defense:20 (Neutral) HP:1000 Attack:60 Defense:25 (Genocide) HP:8000 Attack:85 Defense:10 Weapons Tronçonneuses d'amour (Chainsaws of love) - One of her main melee weapons, she can use her chainsaws to slash around in the bullet board and can slices them to pieces. She may also use gunpowder to coat her chainsaws to produce massive explosion damage on her enemy. Les jambes de Pandora (Pandora's legs) - She keeps insanely amounts of unknown items in her legs, which herself don't know how many are there inside her own legs. Chef de la Rose (Head of the Rose) - She can use her own head to launch bombs using her mouth or eyes, but it leaves Vivienne a disadvantage when it comes to accuracy since she can't see when shooting from her eyes. Mains du Créateur (Hands of the Creator) - She can change her hands into laser beams, her beams consits of the blue beam and the orange beam but she sometimes will swipe both of them across the bullet board. Boisson des Dieux (Drink of the Gods) - 19 champagnes will float out of Vivienne's body and position themselves on top of her, she places one on her hand and when she releases the cork, all the corks of the champagne releases beautiful fireworks projectiles effect which explodes on the enemy.Category:Robots Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Fanon